


Friends

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And some events after that, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Maggie's pov on that last scene of 207, Some gay realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: “You know you’re my best friend. Right, Danvers?”
Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question much, Maggie thinks she’s sort of getting used to those random declarations of affection, because sometimes Maggie can’t just help herself.
“Yeah. You have made it pretty clear a few times”





	

“And I hope that one day you and I could be friends…”

Maggie almost lost her train of thought. Mostly because this word.  _ Friends.  _ Just felt so wrong it stuck on her throat and didn’t want to get out. Her chest was heavy and her stomach was sick. Everything was wrong, that’s not what she wanted to say.

But for now it was what she could afford, because Alex Danvers maybe is the most important person on her life after her family. She might be the reason Maggie laugh at herself after remembering something alien technologic related Alex told her, because of course Alex would know everything about it since she’s just a huge nerd. And this is so cute Maggie can’t do much about it besides laugh, or giggle and shake her head when one of your colleagues notice and look at her like she is crazy.

And maybe she is crazy. Because Maggie Sawyer would never burn herself for anyone, would never settle for given up on something without trying to get it. But then it’s Alex. And Alex is too precious to risk.

So she  says the word  _ friend  _  even though her entire being is screaming against it. She use this word because she knows for a fact that if she goes for Alex the way her heart wants her to, she will destroy everything they already have. And even if  _ everything _ means just a few hours a week playing pool and drinking beer, those moments are the most valuable treasure she has. 

Maggie doesn’t want to blow it because she is terrified to find out where she would be the moment she didn’t have Alex in her life anymore, so even though she knows Alex doesn’t want nothing more than to be with her and that Maggie would be the happiest person on Earth if she just let Alex in, she says no. Because relationships? She’s not good with those. It’s a matter of a fact that many examples on her life had proved. Risk that. Every single example on her life had proved it. And Alex? She’s is the one she can afford to lose.

Maggie knows she’s being selfish. And she knows she’s hurting Alex, but at the same time she remembers the pain she is saving them from. She also knows it’s worth it, because if this is the only way to not let Alex down than she will accept, even if it hurts when her heart betrays her and flutters every time she looks into certain brown eyes.

But there are some things she still can’t shake it off, and it’s how wrong the word  _ friends  _ tastes. It’s bitter and undigested, and she’s almost sure her whole body might give up on the pain it causes, so she decides to let her feelings win just now. She will be strong tomorrow.

“... Because I don’t wanna imagine my life without you in it”

It’s a truth. One amongst the many lies she has told after that kiss. And she knows Alex won’t understand it for what it is, but it’s the best she can give right now. And when sweet, brave Alex accepts it, she knows she’s made the right choice.

XxX

It’s not easy to be strong. Especially not when Alex Danvers is being her joyful goofy self around Maggie while kicking Maggie’s ass in the pool table. She has already lost 60 bucks and she wouldn’t even care how much more she would lose if it meant that she could see Alex like that for little longer. But it’s probably a good idea to stop because Maggie can’t even count how many times she thought about pressing Alex against the table a kissing her, sometimes because she just really wanted to erase that smug smile from Alex's face, other times because she wondered if Alex would lose her concentration and totally miss the shot if  Maggie actually kissed her. The 7th beer she just drank had probably something to do with it.

So she calls it a night and when Alex insists to drive her home she doesn’t put up a fight because the part of her brain that says she shouldn’t be looking for excuses to spend more time with Alex was shut down one hour ago by beer number 5.

She let’s Alex drags her upstairs and into her bedroom. She let’s Alex take of her jacket and boots, but then, Alex is ready to leave and Maggie feels desperate, but her drunk brain can’t think fast enough in a decent  excuse for Alex to stay, so Maggie sinks in on her bed and accepts the inevitable. It’s probably for the best.

“Thanks, Alex. You didn’t have to do this”

Alex scofs. It’s adorable and Maggie almost says it out loud.

“Of course I had, That’s what friends are for”

Here is the word again. It takes Maggie away from her happy drunkenness like a bucket of cold water. Then something settles on her throat and she can’t even say goodnight to Alex as she leaves because Maggie is sure she will sob and her voice will crack if she speaks now, so she just nods and try to remember herself that this was her choice and that she was doing it to save them from the pain Maggie would probably cause.

It was getting harder and harder to find the correct reasons. Weren’t they in pain already? Alex’s sad eyes yesterday and the feeling like Maggie was punched by a super strong alien on the chest wasn’t enough proof of that? The pain she will inevitable cause would be really worse than this? Was it actually inevitable?

Luckily she fell asleep before she could figure it out.

XxX

Maggie is an experienced cop. And her ability to keep her cool on most of strange, dangerous situations was what made her worthy of being part of the Science Division of NCPD, but if her test to join the force was somehow related to saving Alex Danvers from a life or death situation, she wasn’t sure if the panic making her stomach twist and her throat go dry would have let her pass.

She followed closely after Alex had received a weird call and left the bar in a hurry, saying something was up at work and she needed to leave immediately. Maggie had offered her help but after Alex strongly rejected it she didn’t insist. Something was really wrong, but Maggie found easier to pretend to roll with it and go after Alex than to pressure her to say anything. So that’s what she did, because an unsettling feeling in the back of her mind was telling her to not leave Alex alone, and even if she wasn’t a superstitious person, she wasn’t going to risk being right. 

And what she wouldn’t have given to not being right.

Alex had entered what seemed to be a military facility, all by herself, except, said facility didn’t seem belong to the U.S army. By the entrance there were very suspicious guards that took Alex right in with almost none gentleness.

Maggie hid her motorcycle among the bushes and tried to find Alex without getting caught. She left an SOS message to every one of Alex’s friends she knew and hoped for the best.

No need to mention she didn’t walk around unnoticed for too long and when they brought her to the same place they held Alex, she wished she had any kind of super power, just to eliminate every single one of those people who were torturing Alex  for info. And to Maggie’s desperation she wasn’t giving any.

The lady, head of an organization called Cadmus, was certainly losing her patience and Maggie had to fight her own heart to keep her straight face and don’t scream at her to stop hurting Alex. They needed to pretend they didn’t know each other in more than a professional way, otherwise Alex would be in more trouble than she already was.

But Maggie had a plan, she just didn’t think she would be able to take down 5 guards and one suspicious lady and still save Alex. So when the Guardian and Supergirl came flying through the window she manage to hit one of the guards and threw him against the Electricity box, provoking a short circuit.

She carried Alex outside as the two heros cleared the way. The D.E.O.’s black SUV was ready by the exit and they left the facility under gunshots. 

Later she learned that everything had something to do with Alex’s father as she promised Supergirl to never let Alex do something like that again.

XxX

A whole week after the Cadmus incident passed and Alex was still banned from going on the field for missions thanks to medical recommendations. No need to say she was extremely grumpy and Maggie was finding trouble figuring out if grump Alex was more annoying or adorable.

Maggie was trying to hang out with her as much as possible, because the events of the past week had already made her question her motives about only being friends with Alex. Suddenly, the prospect of losing Alex without giving her the full, happy life she deserved was scarier than the possibility of Maggie messing things up, and she had decided on that night she spent with Kara by Alex’s bedside  that she would tell Alex just that. But let’s be honest, what is fighting against a criminal organization when you have to spill your guts to Alex Danvers?

Maggie wished she had taken those 3 tequila shots at the bar instead of be the responsible adult and drive a tipsy Alex back to her apartment, because now, while Alex was getting ready to bed, seemed like a great opportunity, but how can you be that brave when you’re sober? Maggie took a deep breath.

“You know you’re my best friend. Right, Danvers?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question much, Maggie thinks she’s sort of getting used to those random declarations of affection, because sometimes Maggie can’t just help herself.

“Yeah. You have made it pretty clear a few times”

This is not what she meant. ‘Friends’ couldn’t be this sort of dirty word it had become between them. 

She took a few steps a stood in front of Alex, holding her hands. Maggie saw as a good sign she didn’t back off.

“No. Listen to me. You  _ are  _  my best friend. And probably the person I trust the most in this whole city, and I feel like I could have the best of fun with you no matter if we are at the bar or just doing paper work, sitting on the floor of your apartment. And I would fight anything and anyone for us to always be like that”. Maggie could see Alex blushing, and making her flustered has already become one of Maggie’s favorite activities. But there was still a hint of sadness on Alex eyes and Maggie couldn’t wait to erase that once for all. “But… I also want much more than that. I want you to have that happy live of yours and more, I want to be the reason your life  _ is _ happy. And I can’t promise you it will always be easy but… If you give me a chance. I swear. I will do my best”

After a few beats Alex still haven’t said a single word, and Maggie was ready to tell her to forget everything, but the sudden feeling of soft lips crashing with hers made her change her mind.

And kissing Alex. Really kissing her, was like having every single dose of the strongest stimulant all at once. It was like sunbathing at the beach or just like winning a very competitive game. It was like trying to  absorb all the cheerfulness of Alex’s personality with only the touches of their lips. It brought Maggie so much joy, she couldn’t help but smile so much to the point they couldn’t even kiss anymore.

“Could you please stay? I mean- just to sleep, you know? Tonight?”

Maggie let out a laugh. Alex behaving like a teenager was making herself feel like that age too. It was fun.

“Of course. Let’s get to bed Agent. I think you’re up for work tomorrow”

“Finally!”

As they laid down in bed side by side (but with their backs to each other) Maggie was having trouble going to sleep because Alex wouldn’t stop tossing and turn. She soon  just gave up and asked what the hell was going on.

“I want to sleep, but I just keep thinking about kissing you.”

Maggie figured she could help Alex with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
